User talk:AstridFan
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the Sergeant Calhoun page. If you need help, read through our help pages or contact a . If there are no active admins here, stop by Community Central and check out our forums. Looking for live help? Then join us for an upcoming webinar to chat with staff and other Wikia editors. You can also check our Staff blog to keep up-to-date with the latest news and events around Wikia. Lastly, check out the Wikia Video Library, where you can find premium licensed videos to add to the wiki. All of these links are a great way to start exploring Wikia. Happy editing, Sarah Manley (help forum | blog) Hey, since that anon has been not only slanderous and rude, but has been harassing you and others as well, is it possible to ban their IP? I don't know much how Wiki mods work but it would definitely seem like something smart to do. 19:31, January 2, 2013 (UTC)Jen I don't know. I really don't know much about the workings of the wikia besides editing pages. It might be possible to ban an account, but I don't know about an unregistered user. Thank you for all the help, though! I'll look into it. AstridFan (talk) 20:07, January 2, 2013 (UTC) Hm. Well, it is perfectly possible to block them, but I'd have to be an admin, which unfortunately I'm not. If there's any way to become an admin though, I'd happily take it! AstridFan (talk) 20:13, January 2, 2013 (UTC) Hello AstridFan, I've noticed you seem to be a dedicated contributor to this wikia and would like to suggest your promotion to admin. LloydTheGreenNinja (the current administrator) appears to not be active, the latest activity being in October, allowing there to be little to no quality-control as of late. Are you interested in the posistion? http://wreckitralph.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Contact/adoption You can apply for the rights by reading here. I would be more than willing to assist you in any manner. Thanks for your time. Adorabeezle (talk) 18:25, January 4, 2013 (UTC) Woah! Just looked at the talk page of some IP adress, only to discover that the welcome message had my name tagged at the end! Apparently I am very welcoming now =) AstridFan (talk) 19:37, March 10, 2013 (UTC) HEHEHWSAFRHDVNPDF,LCP;FD Adding the additional text about Tron stated to appear in Wreck-It Ralph 2 On Monday, Rich Moore has stated that he would also like to add Tron to Wreck-It Ralph 2. I can't put some text about it on the Wreck-It Ralph 2 page as it is locked. Can you put it on for me, please? A few of the sources for it are: *http://www.comingsoon.net/news/movienews.php?id=99880 *http://www.joblo.com/movie-news/wreck-it-ralph-2-may-feature-appearances-from-tron-and-mario *http://www.denofgeek.com/movies/wreck-it-ralph/24360/wreck-it-ralph-2-tron-on-the-wishlist *http://uk.ign.com/articles/2013/02/04/wreck-it-ralph-director-wants-tron-in-the-sequel Lightening McQueen (talk) 23:08, February 5, 2013 (UTC) The information has been added! Thanks for the links, too. ;) AstridFan (talk) 00:00, February 6, 2013 (UTC) Whats Wreck It Ralph like? I'm going sometime next week. DjCadence ThePenguin (talk) 10:33, February 10, 2013 (UTC)CadenceDjCadence ThePenguin (talk) 10:33, February 10, 2013 (UTC) It's certainly one of my favorite movies! It's mostly serious though in a comical-type setting. It's a story about knowing and embracing who you are, and it's got some funny parts, too. If you like any Disney stuff, you'll like Wreck-it Ralph. AstridFan (talk) 20:56, February 10, 2013 (UTC) TobiKomi pages A few days ago, a wikia contributor has made a page for Tobikomi, when there is already a page about it: TobiKomi, Tobikomi --Lightening McQueen (talk) 17:22, February 11, 2013 (UTC) Thank you for mentioning it, the problem is cleared up! AstridFan (talk) 23:09, February 11, 2013 (UTC) Re:The Gene Page I agree. This is going too far.- Connor90 (talk) 15:49, March 5, 2013 (UTC) your welcome, Astrid Fan. 21:45, March 7, 2013 (UTC) Joke of the Day Hi Astrid, I'm Esquilo30, I'm from Brazil, today I'm going to tell a joke, I hope you like it *Clears Throat*, What do you get when you cross a lion with a woodpecker? Hello Esquillo, lovely to meet you =) *ponders for a moment* I can't say that I know, besides perhaps one pesky lion. What do you get? AstridFan (talk) 02:30, March 8, 2013 (UTC) Hello, Astrid! Hiya! I'm just getting started on this wiki, been here a couple days and 14 edits. Wanted to ask you a couple things. If I wanted to ask a question that Wreck-It Ralph fans might like, persay a question like "How many Sugar Rush characters are featured in the movie?", Where can I ask it? Also, my second question is this: As I mentioned before, I have 14 edits. I am sure I am doing this editing stuff properly, but I'm still at more of a quite-experienced level. Could you just take a quick check and see if I'm doing alright? Thanks. Also, is there a certain amount of edits and a certain quality of edits and activity on the site we need to achieve to gain Admin position on this site? Just wondering, and please reply soon. Raised By Wolves, Nokturnus's Worst Nightmare (talk) 16:15, March 17, 2013 (UTC) Hi Rased By Wolves, welcome to the wiki! If you had questions to ask, go to the page the question is about, in your example, the Sugar Rush page, and comment your question. It's the fastest way for someone to see your question and answer it. Next answer- As long as you're not creating spam pages or deleting info interntionally, all edits are helpful! Your contributions look great. And last, there's no number that makes an admin. If a wiki is Admin-less or growing and needs more control, any admin, in this case, Connor90 and I, are able to promote a user to Admin or Beaurecrat if we think they're worthy of the power. Thanks for asking, great questions! We're glad to have you helping out here! AstridFan (talk) 18:20, March 17, 2013 (UTC) A suggestion: Badges. I've seen quite a lot of wikis with these things called "badges" and I was thinking we should have some here! Like for example the "Fix-It Felix" badge, which you get for "fixing" up a page. It'll encourage more editing on this site, and people who are lazy will be willing to do it! Raised By Wolves, Nokturnus's Worst Nightmare (talk) 15:27, March 29, 2013 (UTC) I've seen those too, and I think it's a great idea. I'll look into how to make them and talk to Connor90 about possibly putting them in. AstridFan (talk) 15:33, March 29, 2013 (UTC) Sounds cool. Let's customize our own badges and make this wiki unique! - Connor90 (talk) 05:41, March 30, 2013 (UTC) Great! I'm at my Grandma's for the Spring holiday, but once I'm back I'll start cusomizing us some acheivements! 18:51, March 30, 2013 (UTC) Just getting started on it. Might be a little bit before it's all done, takes some futsing around to get. You have to be pretty active to get these when the only give you badges after they've been activated! You can have thousands of edits and only one badge if they've just started! AstridFan (talk) 22:19, April 1, 2013 (UTC) I Want You to Check This Out Hey, could you check out this blog post? Thanks. Estark Pwner (talk) 16:01, April 5, 2013 (UTC) Affiliates Would you like to have Disney Wiki as an Affiliate. Byzantinefire 03:16, April 6, 2013 (UTC) What exactly IS a Beaurecrat? So, I was just wondering, out of curiousity, what is a Beaurecrat and what powers do they gain when promoted? Raised By Wolves, Accelerator of Evil's Plots (talk) 17:41, April 6, 2013 (UTC) Hello! So a Bureaucrat (good luck spelling that right without looking!) has pretty much the same powers as an andmin. There's a help page for it here: if you can follow what it's saying. Hi i really wanna help this wiki and for start i would (if you would give me permissio) edit how some of the badges look EENEFAN1108 Hi, eenefan, glad you're here to help! You can help out on all of the pages, finding images and info, but only Admins have access to edit the badges unfortunately. If you'd like to suggest some badges though, I'm here to listen! AstridFan (talk) 18:58, April 13, 2013 (UTC) Hey, Lee556 is vandalizing The Sugar Rush Racers' pages its not much but you should stop him before he does anything much worse 14:19, April 15, 2013 (UTC) I'm just a Wikia contributor, nothing special. thanks from lee559 Thank you for bringing it to my attention. (No one is 'nothing special'! Every person is here for a reason and is more special than anything! Never believe that you are nothing.) AstridFan (talk) 22:32, April 15, 2013 (UTC) Any Problems? No? Pfft, I Know I'm Flawless. JK, JK. Hey, AstridFan, just wanted to say that if you see any problems in what I'm doing on the wiki, feel free to point it out, as I'd like to know when I'm doing something wrong. Thanks! Raised By Wolves, Accelerator of Evil's Plots (talk) 14:10, April 16, 2013 (UTC) Hey RBW- It's been brought to my attention that pages are getting placed in false categories so that people can get category badges. I'm not blaming you, but if you're adding categories you need to stop, and if you can discouarge anyone else you see doing it that would be great. Thanks! AstridFan (talk) 15:23, April 20, 2013 (UTC) Suggestion: Make It So Any New Page Has To Be Checked By A Baueoaroeucrat or an Admin and be accepted. Many pages do pop up that have all these crazy things in them (Kinda like my spelling of Buoriuoriocrat), such as this, this or this, so I suggest that any page created has to be approved by a Buopndfsonavlosncrat or Admin, in order to be published. It'll help keep this place clean. Raised By Wolves, Accelerator of Evil's Plots (talk) 14:10, April 16, 2013 (UTC) I'm not sure that we need, or it's even possible, to make all pages come through the officals, but what we can do is always be cheking the recent activity page so that we can quickly check any new pages. AstridFan (talk) 23:39, April 16, 2013 (UTC) BTW you're doing fine, admirably, actually! Could you please delete a page i made by accident ? Citrusella Flugpucker Well for coin inserted we could have that scene from the trailer where a kid drops a coin into the FFJ arcade cabinet and for the trail blazer we could have a sprite of a carriage from the oregon trail EENEFAN1108 (talk) I really don't think that the recolor's karts should have names Why ? because they are fan-made names and considering that this is not Wreck it Ralph Fanon Wiki i really think we should remove the names. Citrusella Flugpucker Hey, I just wanted to ask you, do you mind the the two guys that are filling up the Sugar Rush Racers comment section with roleplays, one calls himself "Zacheryn von Schweetz", and the other's name is Anthony and all his roleplays are from "Spongebob Squarepants", they've gotten kind of annoying to me. I just want your opinion on them.Kactis-Hug (talk) 00:12, April 23, 2013 (UTC)Kactis-Hug P.S. I wouldn't hug a cactus if i were you. Thanks for telling me, I had noticed but I didn't technically have a reason to mention it until someone complained. I've mentioned it on their talk page, thank you! AstridFan (talk) 00:57, April 23, 2013 (UTC) P.S. Good idea, I'll keep that in mind next time I come across one. Cacti are actually very cute, it can be tempting. Hey, 'sup AstridFan, this is a minor question, but you see how when you look at someone's badges, there's a next button? Well, how come you didn't put a previous button? Like I said Minor Question.Kactis-Hug (talk) 15:50, April 23, 2013 (UTC)Kactis-Hug Hm, that is a very good question! I don't have any control over that and i honestly don't know why there isn't one. AstridFan (talk) 22:18, April 23, 2013 (UTC) Is it possible to have message wall on this wiki ? I'm just asking considering allot of the new wikis are getting one, i think it would be allot more easy for us and the new user...so is it posibble ? Citrusella Flugpucker Yo, AstridFan, it's me again - Kactis-Hug, Yea well, I was scrolling through the category list and I noticed all these wierd categories (like Tha and B) yea what's up with that? Kactis-Hug (talk) 16:03, April 24, 2013 (UTC)Kactis-Hug Hey Kactis-hug, Citrusella! Citrusella- As far as I'm aware there's next to no difference between the user talk pages and the message wall, but if you'd like to have them you can speak to Connor90 to see what he thinks. Kactis-Hug- I've seen all the bogus categories people have made so they can earn badges, but it's really hard to delete them because they are established categories with pages in them. I'll try to look into removing them, though! AstridFan (talk) 21:03, April 24, 2013 (UTC) I enabled the Message Wall thing, but didn't understand it a bit. So I disabled it. Raised By Wolves, Accelerator of Evil's Plots (talk) 13:37, May 3, 2013 (UTC) Hi, I'd like to suggest that the unregistered contributers 24.126.250.211 and 64.150.130.150 be banned from the site. The reason being they have both been exceptionally rude to multiple members for absolutely no reason. Trolling, spamming, harassment, etc. They have done nothing to benefit the wiki. Please do something about this. You can see in their "contributions", if you can really call it that. Rancis (talk) 02:42, May 1, 2013 (UTC) Someone's turning into a spammer This wikia contributor has been copying some lines that i wrote on my profile and he is using them as replys to me. I think you should send him a message because i'm afraid his actions might turn into a spam ! Me sad. Look down pweez. -_-.PNG Grr.png Luks7 AGAIn.png This is ridiculous.png Luks7.....png Okay these are some things Luks7 has done. The "Request for Demotion" was a blog post dissing me and asking you and Connor to ban me. There's a "THANK YOU" there on the Wreck-It Ralph Fanon Wiki, where he thanks Wreck-ItEve105 for insulting me (Btw Eve if you see this I forgive you). There's one where he talks in ALL CAPS towards Wintermelon and to Birbyman as well, but I haven't added that in. He also insults Citrusella Flugpucker. Please, give him a warning of some sort. Thanks. Raised By Wolves, Accelerator of Evil's Plots (talk) 07:36, May 3, 2013 (UTC) I banned Luks7 for one day. That user, Luks7, I banned him for one day. I don't know whether I am misusing my powers or not. I knew I was going extreme with the ban, but if you look at a blog post or two, I have told him to not shout. Raised By Wolves, Accelerator of Evil's Plots (talk) 13:39, May 3, 2013 (UTC) Thanks, you've been handeling it perfectly. I'll mention it to him and he continues I'll ban himn longer or at least ban him from chat pages. I'm so sorry you have to put up with people like him! AstridFan (talk) 20:34, May 3, 2013 (UTC) Oh, it's no problem, really, I'm actually used to it. My brother's cool but is a little irritating at times, like on this site. I actually feel sorry for you, I mean people are always suggesting things to you and ranting about how bad people are. Raised By Wolves, Accelerator of Evil's Plots (talk) 08:07, May 4, 2013 (UTC) This abusive anon So, on the Taffyta Muttonfudge page, there was this anon who was making fun of Taffyta and Citrusella (the users). I think he should be banned. Here are his contributions for proof: http://wreckitralph.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Contributions/24.126.250.211?useskin=oasis&cb=1111 13:16, May 5, 2013 (UTC) Banned. Raised By Wolves, Accelerator of Evil's Plots (talk) 15:30, May 6, 2013 (UTC) Can B-Crats delete pages? I stumble upon these troll pages 24/7, and I just want them gone. Is there any way I can get rid of them? Raised By Wolves, Accelerator of Evil's Plots (talk) 15:33, May 6, 2013 (UTC) I believe that B-crats do have the power to delete pages. If you find a page to delete, go to the edit button and click the arrow, a drop-down list should come out and delete should be one of the choices. *says delete in Cyberman voice* sorry couldn't resist... AstridFan (talk) 21:41, May 6, 2013 (UTC) Okay, thanks. XD Raised By Wolves, Accelerator of Evil's Plots (talk) 15:36, May 9, 2013 (UTC) Oh, nothing comes up. I can't do it, apparently. It'd be nice if I could. Raised By Wolves, Accelerator of Evil's Plots (talk) 16:08, May 12, 2013 (UTC) Hi Hi : ) Thanks for the Weclome I'll keep what you said in mind and thank you for welcoming me here. Cynderheart (talk) 14:47, May 14, 2013 (UTC)Cynderheart No problem! Thanks fo helping out here at the wiki! If there's ever anything you need, just leave me a message and I'll be more than happy to help! If you ever can't get a hold of me, you can always go to Connor90, too. AstridFan (talk) 22:41, May 14, 2013 (UTC) Ok and I can get on chat, so if you want to talk to me there, I'd be happy to be there. Cynderheart (talk) 17:43, May 16, 2013 (UTC)Cynderheart Something happened to the wiki's background,everything is black ! could you please fix it ? Citrusella Flugpucker (talk) Did Connor90 maybe already fix it? 'Cos it's all there on my screen. AstridFan (talk) 15:17, May 18, 2013 (UTC) How do you set a link for a photo. CandySweetRacer (talk) 23:52, May 20, 2013 (UTC) Hey CandySweetRacer! To add a picture to any page, go into Edit mode. Then, click the text you'd like the picture to be near, go to the sidebar that says 'add pictures and media' and click on 'photo'. There you can upload a photo or post a photo that's on another page in the wiki. You can't add them from links, but as long as you save the image to your computer you can add it. AstridFan (talk) 23:59, May 20, 2013 (UTC)